Kami Hanya
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [B1A4] Mereka bilang cinta itu buta, dan Jinyoung ada untuk meyakini hal itu. Jinyoung x Cnu.


**Cast** :

Jinyoung

Shinwoo (CNU)

Sandeul

Baro

Gongchan

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : B1A4 bukan milik saya, itu milik WM Ent, begitu pula seluruh membernya. Di sini saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Warning** : Typo, bad language, OOC, BL, dan segala macam hal lain yang absurd di dalam fanfic ini.

 **Kami Hanya… © Kaizen Katsumoto**

.

.

.

 _Mungkin sudah sangat telat, tapi Selamat Tahun Baru 2016!_

 _Mohon bimbingannya, saya masih baru di fandom ini._

.

.

.

 _Ingat, baca fanfic ini di tempat terang dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar!_

 _Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Love is Blind**._

.

.

.

 _ **Jinyoung POV**._

Cinta itu buta. Ya. Cinta itu memang buta. Kau mau tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu? Karena aku sudah merasakannya. Dengan siapa kau tanya? Hm? Tentu dengan manusia.

Pemuda di sampingku ini lebih tepatnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri. Kudapati pemuda cantik sedang tersenyum manisnya—walau kutahu senyum itu bukan untukku, namun pada candaan Gongchan dan Sandeul—di sampingnya. Baro menyela sesekali untuk kami _bully_ karena candaan _rapper_ kami ini bisa dibilang aneh atau unik sebab jauh dari pemikiran kami. Mungkin karena ia bertipe golongan darah B. Aku tak tahu.

Kurasakan bahu kiriku memberat. Shinwoo sedang bersandar di sana. Kurasa ia sudah lelah menanggapi candaan ketiga teman kami. Aku ingin membelai rambutnya jika pada saat seperti ini. Kuurungkan niatanku mengingat kami masih berada di tempat publik.

Selesai mendiskusikan rencana pembuatan MV terbaru serta makan, kami berlima memutuskan keluar dari cafe. Gongchan akan pergi ke toko buku mencari beberapa kamus bahasa asing—terkait dengan rencana pembuatan MV kami beberapa minggu depan di Los Angeles dia khawatir bahasa asingnya masih kurang, Baro dan Sandeul berencana untuk berkeliling ke pasar tradisional mencari menu makan baru serta makan malam kami, Shinwoo kembali ke _dorm_ karena ia bilang sedikit lelah. Kemudian aku? Aku tak memiliki kegiatan lain memutuskan untuk pulang juga ke _dorm_ sekaligus menyelesaikan lirik untuk lagu terbaru kami. Kurasa tema _UFO_ akan terkesan baru dan menarik.

Pada akhirnya kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju _dorm_. Sesekali Shinwoo akan mengajakku berbicara, pembicaraan kami seputar makanan dan konser kami yang telah lalu. Aku menjawab seperlunya. Kadang menyangkal pendapatnya, atau pun sebaliknya. Tak lebih. Kami sahabat, tak lebih. Namun perasaanku meminta lebih walau kutahu itu mustahil. Ya. Ini mungkin yang orang sebut cinta. Dulu aku pernah merasakan perasaan serupa, bedanya dulu perasaan ini ditujukan pada gadis. Sedang sekarang kutujukan pada lelaki.

Orang bilang cinta itu buta. Dan kau tanya pendapatku? Ya. Menurutku cinta itu memang buta. Menyesakkan. Menyakitkan. Perih.

Pun begitu aku tetap mencintainya. Hal itu tak akan berubah. Biarlah ia menganggapku sahabat, itu sudah cukup bagiku asal aku bisa terus berada di sisinya.

 _ **End Of POV**._

.

.

.

"Jinyoung? Kau di sana? _Hallo_?"

Sebuah lambaian tangan menyadarkan lamunan pemimpin _boyband_ Korea—B1A4. Jinyoung berkedip beberapa kali—mendapati Shinwoo berdiri di sampingnya, pandangan cemas. Sang _Leader_ melihat sekitar, sadar jika mereka sudah tiba di depan _dorm_.

" _Ne_? Shinwoo?"

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Kau tahu? Itu membuatku khawatir."

Cengiran jahil, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Nada sarkas yang sengaja dibuat-buat sembari mengeluarkan _card_ pembuka ruangan pada Shinwoo.

pemuda lain meraih _card_ nya untuk membuka pintu. Bola mata di balik lensa bening menatap bosan. "Bagaimana tidak? Apa jadinya B1A4 tanpa Jinyoung—Sang Komposer Briliant kami?"

Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh, tentu. Kalian harus membayar mahal untuk satu baris lirik ciptaan tangan emasku ini."

Shinwoo terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan _leader_ nya, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu lemas membalas candaan teman satu _dorm_ nya. Keduanya memasuki ruangan setelah pintu sukses terbuka. Jinyoung mengambil mp3 dan _earphone_ nya. Mendengarkan lagu favoritnya. Sementara Shinwoo pergi mengambil handuknya.

"Aku akan berendam. Ingatkan aku kalau Baro dan Sandeul sudah pulang, ya." Pesannya sebelum melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

Jinyoung mengangguk. Senyuman tipis. "Kau tak ingin aku menggosok punggungmu—"

"—Aku tak punya uang untuk membayarmu."

Suara debam pelan menjadi tanda pemuda cantik itu sudah menghilang dari pengelihatan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

 _ **Jinyoung POV**._

Hampir sejam berlalu setelah percakapan terakhirku dengan Shinwoo. Ia belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Heran, apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sampai lama seperti ini?

Samar kudengar suara panggilan dari kamar mandi. Kuyakin itu milik Shinwoo. Dia memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Lihat? Ia akhirnya memanggil namaku.

 _ **End Of POV**._

.

.

.

"Jinyoung? Kau tak mendengarkanku? Kubilang ambilkan handukku yang satunya di lemariku."

Langkah kaki pelan terdengar keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi ia panggil tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Shinwoo mendekat—merasa ada hal ganjil, gelas di atas meja terjatuh, air menetes begitu saja di lantai.

"Jinyoung? JINYOUNG! Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" Agak _shock_ ia menggoncang bahu Sang _Leader_ gusar. Tak ada sahutan, hanya detik jam yang menjawab.

Jinyoung pingsan?

Berkali-kali dia menepuk pipi porselen itu—masih tidak ada sahutan. Panik. Shinwoo berlari meraih hpnya di kamar terburu-buru, mengabaikan penampilannya yang masih setengah telanjang. Hanya selembar handuk di pinggang. Rambut basah meneteskan air, mengotori lantai _dorm_.

Dia bingung akan memanggil siapa. Pihak rumah sakit, keluarga, atau yang lain. Berakhir bahwa dia akan memanggil teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Hallo_? Sandeul? Kau dimana?"

Shinwoo terdiam sejenak—memastikan penerima panggilannya adalah orang yang dimaksud. Suara kunyahan menjelaskan segalanya—Sandeul pasti sedang makan di pasar tradisional sekarang bersama Baro. Sambungan terputus. Menekan tombol lain.

"Channie... ayolah jawab panggilannya..."

Shinwoo masih menunggu jawaban dari _Maknae_ mereka. Lama. Sambil dia berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Jinyoung berada. Gongchan tak mengangkat, panggilan terputus sebelum tersambung.

Kali ini dia sangat bingung, Jinyoung sudah dia tidurkan di sofa.

"Jinyoung ayolah, ada apa denganmu?" Tangannya mengelus dahi lawan.

Tiba-tiba tangan lain menggenggam erat pergelangannya. Jinyoung bangun. Senyuman khasnya membuat Shinwoo diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Shinwoo tak menjawab, matanya masih melebar. Terkejut serta sedang membaca situasi saat ini. Jadi sejak tadi Jinyoung sedang mengerjainya? Ia harusnya tahu dari awal kalau pemuda itu memang gemar bercanda. Tetapi kali ini dia benar berhasil membuatnya merasa _speechless_.

"Shinwoo? Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau pikir label _'Leader'_ -ku ini main-main, ya?" Kekehan meledak, Shinwoo melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari sahabatnya secara paksa.

Bukan marah, dia merasa kesal. Apa bedanya? Memijit pelipisnya, kini dia bisa merasakan pusing melanda. Melihat hal itu justru membuat Jinyoung makin ingin tertawa. Tak lama, karena tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu ambruk seketika. Beruntung reflek Jinyoung cepat menangkapnya.

"Kau ingin balas dendam?" Tanyanya tanpa jawaban. Mendapati suhu badan Shinwoo meninggi dan wajah memerah. "Terlalu lama berendam lagi, ya?" Tanyanya seolah sudah hapal kebiasaan Shinwoo setelah tinggal satu _dorm_ beberapa tahun.

Menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu tak punya pilihan lain, selain membawanya ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Shinwoo terbangun tengah malamnya. Tidak biasanya dia terbangun dengan sendirinya begini. Mendengar suara perutnya sendiri—sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuatnya terjaga. Badannya terasa hangat oleh sweater coklat miliknya. Ia diam, tidak ingat kapan memakai sweater itu. Masa bodoh. Perlahan dia turun dari kasurnya. Di tempat tidur lainnya, dia bisa melihat Gongchan—teman sekamarnya sedang terlelap. Rupanya yang lain sudah pulang.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Bukan makanan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jinyoung sedang berkutat dengan _netbook_ nya. _Earphone_ seperti biasa terpasang di telinga. Sejenak memandang Shinwoo saat mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan pandang.

Senyuman, "Kau sudah bangun, _Tuan Putri_?" Tanyanya sedikit mengejek. Setidaknya begitu menurut pendengaran Shinwoo.

Yang bersangkutan memutar bola matanya letih. Berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas ucapan Jinyoung, tapi apa daya perutnya terlalu sukar ia kendalikan.

Setelah menemukan potongan sandwich di kulkas ia kembali ke ruang tengah, duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang asik mengetik.

"Kau bangun karena kelaparan?" Tanya Sang _Leader_ tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau kau melihatku, kau tak perlu repot bertanya, Jinyoung."

" _Mianhae_ , mataku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kau tahu? Komposer Briliant ini sedang mendapat ide."

Pernyataan itu membuat Shinwoo tersendak makanannya. Dia segera meminum kopi di atas meja. "Pahit, dan aneh." Komentarnya pada kopi.

" _Ya_! Aku membuatnya beberapa menit lalu—"

"—dan rasanya aneh." Potong Shinwoo cepat

"Kalau begitu jangan diminum."

"Apa boleh buat, aku tersendak tadi."

"Itu salahmu."

"Kau yang membuatku tersendak, Jinyoung—dan cukup. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Shinwoo pada akhirnya. Kepala sedikit mengintip layar _netbook_ sahabatnya, badan agak condong ke samping.

"Tidakkah kau dengar? Komposer Briliant B1A4 ini sedang mendapatkan ide."

"Ayolah, kau terdengar narsis." Shinwoo menghabiskan potongan terakhir sandwichnya. Sekarang meluruskan pandangan ke arah layar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. " _UFO_?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya sumringah. Yang ditanya makin bingung menjawab, menambah kerutan alis.

"Kurasa itu unik. Hanya perlu penambahan agar lebih jelas." Komentar Shinwoo singkat. Ia tak punya alasan untuk berkomentar panjang lebar karena memang dia belum menangkap konsep lagu yang dimaksud Sang _Leader_. "Ngomong-ngomong _thanks_. Kau yang membawaku ke tempat tidurku 'kan?"

Jinyoung tak menjawab. Mata pemuda berambut kepirangan itu masih disibukkan oleh layar _netbook_ nya. Bukan berarti tidak mendengar atau menulikan diri. Ini bukan sekali dua kalinya ia membawa Shinwoo ke kamar karena pemuda itu pingsan akibat terlalu lama berendam. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, itu sebabnya mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti tanpa harus menjawab ataupun menerima jawaban atas ucapan sepele—seperti ucapan _terima kasih_.

Bahu kiri Jinyoung memberat merasakan daya gravitasi, menandakan seorang Shinwoo sedang bersandar di sana. Selesai mengisi perut, matanya kini memprotes menginginkan istirahat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, melirik lawan dimana yang dapat ia lihat adalah rambut berwarna kelam agak kecoklatan oleh cat warna, panjang-lembut, beraroma buah bercampur mint segar khas shampo milik Shinwoo.

"Jinyoung, kau melupakan benda keramatmu?" Tanyanya tanpa membuka mata, tubuhnya justru makin menyamankan diri di bahu lawan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cermin. Kau melupakannya?"

Alis pemuda itu berhenti bertaut setelah menemukan cermin kecil dari dompetnya, "Aku membawa satu disini. Lalu kenapa?"

Shinwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, perlahan menegakkan diri dari bahu lawan. "Cobalah berkaca sebentar—"

"Sedang kulakukan. Wah, kelihatannya kharismaku tak berkurang." Komentar yang lebih muda memasang senyum manis.

Pemuda lain pemilik kacamata tegelak sejenak, "Ah, _jinjja_. Kau PD sekali, Jung Jinyoung." Ia mencoba berhenti tertawa, namun gagal.

.

.

.

 ** _Jinyoung POV_**.

Pemuda ini sangat manis. Ia mencoba menggodaku dengan menanyakan cermin. Oh, kau pasti hapal kalau aku selalu membawa benda itu. Kucoba membuat lawakan kecil, menurutku kharismaku memang tak berkurang, tapi ia malah tertawa.

"Ah, _jinjja_. Kau PD sekali, Jung Jinyoung." Aku mencoba tersenyum mendengarnya, hanya sebentar saat kurasakan tubuh lain mengeliminasi jarak wajah diantara kami.

Sekarang bisa kurasakan hembusan napas konstan ditambah senyuman lembut. Tangan lebar menyentuh pelipisku, turun melewati ujung mata kananku. Berhenti di sana untuk mengelus kulitku. Pemuda itu kini berekspresi serius, membuatku gagal menghilangkannya dalam pikiranku.

"Jinyoung, istirahatlah..." ucapnya lembut. Aku diam. Perlahan kurasakan jemarinya bergerak lembut namun intim di area sekitar bawah mataku. "Kau memiliki mata panda disini." Lanjutnya.

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku bersemu dan terasa panas. Bagaimana tidak saat orang yang kau sukai tengah berada sangat dekat dan sedang menyentuh wajahmu. Ekspresi khawatir itu, senyuman lembut, serta rasa pedulinya. Seolah ini mimpi indah, membuatku berharap tidak pernah bangun tuk selamanya.

Suara langkah kaki adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin kuruntuk. Aku dan Shinwoo menoleh secara bersamaan ke sumber suara. Pemuda lain penghuni _dorm_ berdiri di ambang pintu salah satu kamar. Rambut berantakan, tangan mengucek sebelah matanya. Ia adalah _main vocal_ _boyband_ kami, orang biasa memanggilnya Sandeul.

Tak bisa kusangkal bahwa posisi kami cukup ambigu bila dilihat oleh kacamata normal dengan tangan Shinwoo terlihat intim menyentuh wajahku.

 ** _End POV_**.

.

.

.

Shinwoo menarik tangannya perlahan begitu melihat kehadiran Sandeul. Tidak menunjukkan raut panik atau sejenisnya, hanya helaan napas yang tak dapat diartikan maksudnya.

Pemuda satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka—masih setengah sadar mencoba menghilangkan kantuknya dengan mengucek mata. Tak merasakan aura _awkward_ yang timbul, Sandeul sendiri justru tak peka terhadap hal itu. Menatap polos ke arah kedua _hyung_ nya dalam diam.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tengah malam begini?" Introgasinya menatap aneh. Kedua orang yang dimaksud malah membeku di tempat.

Shinwoo terlihat diam dan tak berniat menjelaskan keadaan, memberi kesempatan Jinyoung agar menjelaskan segalanya. Keadaan Sang _Leader_ tak jauh beda, tapi dengan cepat ia menunjuk layar _netbook_ nya.

"Kami mendiskusikan lagu." Sahutnya.

Tampak Sandeul ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun diurungkan niatannya setelah merasa perutnya kembali bersomfoni bersama suara angin malam dipadu jangkrik tetangga. Dia ingat terbangun karena merasa kelaparan. Kalau tak salah masih ada potongan sandwich di kulkas, itu adalah tujuannya. "Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu."

Jinyoung menyahut sebagai jawaban, sementara Shinwoo segera bangkit menuju kamarnya. Dia menoleh sebelum tubuhnya hilang sempurna di balik pintu.

" _Ya_ , jangan lupa tidur, Jinyoung."

Pemuda pemimpim B1A4 itu tersenyum simpul diikuti suara debaman pelan pintu kamar Shinwoo. "Sepertinya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini." Ujarnya.

Derap langkah kaki dari dapur disertai teriakan menggelegar membuat Jinyoung mungkin harus menarik kata-katanya barusan. Sandeul berdiri di depannya. Wajah berkaca tak dapat dijelaskan. Jinyoung berusaha menenangkannya. Pemuda _chubby_ itu justru terisak.

"Siapa yang makan potongan sandwich terakhir di kulkas!?" Teriaknya.

Jinyoung berusaha tidak tergelak. Itu Shinwoo, namun Jinyoung tak akan memberitahukannya.

"Kubuatkan ramen instant kalau kau mau menunggu, Sandeullie."

Tawaran itu jelas menggiurkan Si Pemuda Penyuka Makanan, dia mengangguk sangat cepat menerima tawaran Sang _Leader_. Jinyoung tersenyum dan melenggang ke dapur. Matanya kini mulai terasa berat. Mungkin benar kata Shinwoo, dia harus segera beristirahat.

.

.

.

Ya. Beginilah mereka. Tanpa pernyataan namun keduanya saling peduli, saling memberi perhatian. Itulah sahabat. Itulah cara Jinyoung mencintai pemuda cantik di dalam _boyband_ nya. Cinta itu buta—Jinyoung mempercayainya. Shinwoo adalah objeknya, persahabatan mereka adalah bukti kongkritnya. Ia mencintai Shinwoo, di sisi lain dia tahu Shinwoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sakit. Perih Nyeri. Itulah kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **a/n**_ _: Fanfic pertama di fandom B1A4 sekaligus fanfic Korea pertama saya, semoga terhibur dengan karya abal author nista ini. Maaf bila banyak penggunaan kata tidak tepat dan salah mengucap bahasa Korea, sejujurnya saya baru nyemplung di fandom Korea. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini._


End file.
